


Feel

by MercyTheFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: Lance screamed falling his knees an agony as his hands went to his eyes. Bitting his lip hard, blood dripped down his chin, everything was a slow fading noise to him, he couldn't block out the pain. He couldn't hear everyone calling out to him.He'd fucked up.Blind Lance AU I wrote God knows how long ago.





	Feel

Hand to hand combat never had been Lance’s strong point, that’s what most would think. The whole event had let the Voltron team shocked and worried, Lance was blind. A sudden shock that came in the heat of battle. And while he was lucky the blade hadn’t taken off his head, it came with a coast. The other’s blamed themselves for not being able to get to him fast enough. Just rushing in moments before it happened, Lance thrown back into a console losing his balance. Everything seemed to slow as Keith ran, raising his bayarde. But little to late, Lance’s scream was burned into their mind, the sight of the blade going straight across his face. The sense of fear and adrenalin was the only thing that had give Lance the will to lean back just enough to save his life. 

With the enemy gone, Lance fell to his knees covering his face. Biting his lip so hard blood dripped down his chin. The crew wasted no time to rush him back to the castle, Allure did everything she could. But in the end, Lance woke up to the bleak world of darkness. In a fit of panic, despite Shiro's attempts to stop him, Lance pulled the banges away and opened his eyes. Hase over in white clouds his hands; shaking, found their way to his face making sure in fact his eyes were open. Fear now set in, every breath was hard, unsure if anyone else was in the room. He slipped out of the bed, shoving Shiro away as he tried to stop him. Feeling around he found the door rushing down the hallway, using the wall to guide him. 

It had been Keith who found him after Shiro had told the team Lance ran off. Lance and ended up just sitting in a hallway, unsure of where he was. For a while Keith didn’t say anything, if only because he was to shocked. Silent tears streamed down the paladin Blue Lions face, at the sound of foot steps. Lance whipped his face clean head turning to the sound, “Who’s there!?” 

Keith sighed; Lance knowing right who it was, “Oh it’s just you.” he tried his best to laugh, “What Shiro send you after me?”   
“Well if you hadn’t run off like a dumbass, he and Allure wouldn’t be making tread marks in the command room.” Keith rolled his eyes grabbing into Lance’s arm, only for him to pull it away.   
“I can get up on my own, my legs still work.” Despite Lances protest of Keith helping him, it ended up in Keith dragging him down the hallway after Lance had run into two walls. 

It took not only Lance, but the whole team to adapt to Lance’s problem. A huge factor was not being able to form Voltron. And it seemed the Galran Emperor knew this and started sending everything they had after them. Needless to say, they were forced into hiding until something could be done. Pidge had tried to make things to help Lance, to which he was thankful for. Shiro frowned when Lance had been joking and said, “At least I won't have to see Keith’s ugly face anymore!” 

But even so, Lance was never one to sit still, he ‘needed’ to move, do things. One night, he couldn't take it anymore and found himself wandering the halls. Apparently he’d walked into the training room because the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground, Keith cursing. “What the hell are you thinking?” he yelled. Little did Lance know there was a large gash on the wall where he had just been standing. Ending the training level Keith narrowed his eyes, Lance had nearly had his head taken off once. Keith had never expected for him to walk in the training room, so he thought he had free range. He remember jumping at the robot swinging his bayard barely missing Lance by a few inches before falling on him.   
“Well excuse me!” Lance hissed feeling the weight of Keith on his chest. “Get off!”   
Keith huffed and stood up putting his bayard away just before crossing his arms, “What are you even doing?”  
Lance rubbed the back of his head, swearing he had a knot there now. Glancing in the direction he thought Keith was, “I can’t sleep.” Keith however had to cover his mouth and bit his lips when Lance began complaining to the wall thinking it was him. He knew he shouldn’t be laughing, but it was hard not to sometimes. 

“Lance I’m over here.” Lance froze slowly turning around, hand reaching up to make sure he was being tricked. Keith crossed his eyes as Lance touched his nose, unsure of how to react he pulled back just a bit. But the hand moved to his cheek then to his head, Lance gave it a few good taps then full out hit his head, “You couldn’t had told me sooner, it’s not funny!” Lance turned away hands out infront of him feeling for the door rushing back to his room. Keith how ever swore he saw the other with a slight pink blush on his tan skin. 

 

Lance could remember the sound of alarms ringing all around him, the Galran Empire had found them. As the others fought trying to give Allure enough time to finish getting the castle ready. “I need more tim- Shiro!” she gasped. Lance couldn’t take it anymore, jumping up from his seat he tried to run as fast as he could without running into things. Allure tried to stop him, but Lance knew he couldn’t just sit by as all this happened. He didn’t know what he would do, but something had to be done. Sitting in his lion he tried to recall where things were, as the bay doors opened, his lion moved on it’s own. As if knowing what Lance wanted to do, taking a deep breath; his hands shook taking control of the lion. A few bumps on the way and he found himself in the middle of it all. “What are you thinking!?” he could hear Keith yell over the coms, “Are you crazy, damn it Lance, go back!”

“I don’t have to listen to you, I can do what I want!” Lance hissed.   
“Lance, this isn’t the time, go back.” this time it was Shiro.   
“I can do this!” Lance plunged forward into the mists of it all.   
“Lance!” Hunk screamed just as Lance felt something large hit him, spinning all over the place before coming to a stop.   
“Hunk, are you okay?” Pidge asking worry in their voice.   
“Lance you need to go back, you almost just got shot down by a fucking ion cannon!” Keith snapped.   
“Keith watch out!”   
“Shi-!”   
“Keith!” they screamed. Lance’s eyes widened, what happened? “Keith, Keith, Keith reply!”   
“Oh shit, this isn’t good.” Hunk sounded panicked,   
“Hunk get Keith back to the castle now!”  
“Guys, what’s going on?” Lance couldn’t help but feel shaky.   
“Take Lance with you!” Shiro started spouting orders, “Allure, statis?! We just lost Keith!”  
“Almost there!” she sounded out of breath.   
“Keith?” Lance mumbled, anger slowly being to flow through his veins. Then gilt, was it his fault? Probably, but he just wanted to help, for the last month he’d felt completely useless as a voltron member. Gripping the controls tightly he bit his lip; eyes shut tight. It was then his lion spoke to him, for the first time since he lost his sight. Heart pounding his eyes snapped open, he stared for what seemed like a lifetime. Slowly one by one, tears streamed down his cheeks, just before rage set in. “YOU ASSHOLES!” he screamed plugins forward, one by one he took out ships. 

Time seemed to freeze for the rest of the Voltron crew as they saw Lance fight. A sight they thought they’d never see again, “I’m ready, everyone get back on board!” Hunk and Pidge both brought the Red Lion back into the bay. Shiro following behind them keeping any other fighter ships off their backs.   
Lance was the last to return, upon escaping to a new system, Keith was placed in one of the healing cells. Lance felt horrible, though he tried not to show it.   
“Lance...how were you able to fight?” Shiro asked the question everyone had been wondering.

Lance could only smile remembering what it was like, to be able to see again. “I can see though my lion’s eyes. I don’t know how, but, apparently we had a bonding moment or something.” he let out a laugh.   
“That’s wonderful!” Allure clapped her hands together.   
“I miss it though, it only reminded me of what I can’t do.”   
“Oh…” Allure glanced away slightly.   
“But, I mean, at least we can form Voltron again! And you said Keith would be fine in a few days!” Lance jumped up, “But hey, I can get some training in and show off when Keith wakes up.” he smirked heading out of the small living area. 

And oh when Keith did wake up, he got the show of a lifetime. Lance had gotten good fast in the few days Keith was healing. It was honestly nice to have the duo at each other necks again, with the bragging of Lance and the comebacks Keith could give. It started feeling like a family again. Pidge had even made some modifications to the Blue Lion to help Lance. Shiro was relieved to see Lance being his old self again. 

That night when Keith was going back to his room, he stopped a few feet from the door. There Lance stood, his clouded eyes staring deep into his soul. Keith knew Lance couldn’t see him, but it felt like he could. “Can I help you?” he questioned.   
“No.” Lance replied, “Just standing here.”   
“Next to my room.”  
“Yap.” slowly Keith walked closer making the door open. He narrowed his eyes at Lance.  
“Come to brag more?”   
“Nope.” Keith was very confused.   
“Well, night I guess-” as Keith entered his room and tried to close the door, Lance stepped in the way. “Lance?”  
“Keith.” at this point Keith was getting worried. Lance took another step in, one step after another and the door shut behind him. As Lance raised his hand Keith thought the teen was going to hit him again. But in fact Lance jus touched his face, then his chest, arms, legs, hair, before letting out a sigh. “All there.”   
“Lance what are you-”  
“I’m sorry!” Keith’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry, I almost got you killed.”   
“Lance, it’s-”  
“No, I know what you’re going to say. And it’s my fault, it’s all my fau-” Lance flinched being pushed back into the door, warm lips covering his own.   
“Would you shut up?” Keith mumbled, “I’m alive, you're alive, that’s all that matters.” Keith grabbed Lance’s hands placing them on his cheeks, “See, I’m okay.”

“I still look better though.” Lance laughed a smirk on his lips, Keith rolled his eyes and kissed him again. 

 

Extra, because my friend asked. 

No one would ever know that Lance and Keith were a thing, that’s what they thought anyway. They always tried to never show any affection in front of the other’s, only behind closed doors. And on this night, tightly locked doors, when Lance had lost his sight. The whole ordeal was something they all had to get use to. Lots of things had to be done different, in this case, the way they spent their nights. It was now Keith’s job to try and help Lance see, or well imagine as much as he could. 

So when Keith’s thin ruff icy fingers lightly grazed his hips, or when he could feel some strands of Keith’s hair on his neck. It made him shiver, imagine the look on Keith’s face as he wiggled slightly. Everything had to be done by feel now, and damn Keith was good at it. He knew every little place that made Lance shiver and moan. 

Lance would wrap his fingers in Keith’s black hair as they kissed, when Keith would trace the scar that went across his eyes, over his nose. Lance would always turn his head away, the feeling was weird and he wasn’t use to it being touched.


End file.
